endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Moolah Beach
Moolah Beach was a reality show with teenagers competing in competitions in order to not be exiled from the beach and ultimately win $25,000. It aired on Fox (as part of its Fox Kids lineup) as a 30-minute show and Fox Family (later shown on ABC Family) as an extended 60-minute show in the summer/fall of 2001 for 13 episodes. During each episode there would be a Kahuna, and a Makahiki mission. The winner of the Makahiki mission would earn two idols of their choosing, hoping to find the one with the 25,000 dollar grand prize. The Kahuna mission determined how many offerings you would give to the great Kahuna. First place got ten, second got five, third got four, and so on. A second season of Moolah Beach was announced at the reunion special but it never materialized. The show is the predecessor of the show Endurance which shares some similarities just having colored teams consisting of a boy and a girl. Location The show was filmed on Pilaa beach near Hanalei on the island of Kauai's North Shore. Contestants Elimination Table Idols Table *The Hula idol contained the $25,000. **The Hula idol was the only idol to be possessed by another team. Episodes Episode 1 The contestants arrived on "Moolah Beach" in canoes and later attended a luau. The next day they broke into teams of two in the Pakana Ball mission. Contestants had to catch an idol attached to a big Pakana ball, which was launched from a catapult. The first person who caught the idol got to choose their partner, until all 12 contestants had partners. Episode 2 In the Makahiki Mission, team members had to hang onto a Pig Spit, while getting sprayed with water. Kyle was last contestant to hang on to the spit deeming the Green Team the winner. Kyle and Shari were the first to choose two idols – Warrior and Strength. The Kahuna Mission was called Rock the Boat. Everyone ganged up on the Blue Team, who came in last, as a result. In end, the Great Kahuna exiled the Blue Team, Chasati and Xavier, from the beach. Episode 3 Summer and Clark, the Purple Team, won the Makahiki Mission, an onstacle course called Kukini. They chose the Shark and Beach idols. The Green Team, Kyle and Shari, won the Kahuna Mission, called Hula Bridge. In this event, the boys escorted their partners across the water on beams and platforms. Jacob and Chloe, the Orange Team, came in last place. In the end, the Great Kahuna exiled the Orange Team from Moolah Beach. Episode 4 In the Makahiki Mission, X Marks the Spot, the teams climbed a rope bridge suspended above the water. The Purple Team won and choose Hurricane and Sun idols, giving them a total of four idols. The Green Team won the Kahuna Mission, Ula Maika. In this game, teams got inside huge plastic balls and raced each other. Red came in last. Drew and Nancy thought they were doomed to leave, but to everyone's surprise the Great Kahuna exiled the Yellow Team from the beach instead. Episode 5 The last Makahiki Mission was called Rope House. Teams had to build a "house" by threading a rope through several posts. Green came in first and chose the Ocean and Fish idols. This time, the 2nd place team, Red got to select one idol. They chose Hula. The final Kahuna Mission was Shark Bait. Teams had to hang onto large posts while suspended over the water. Green came in first place. In the end, the Great Kahuna exiled the Red Team from the beach. Nancy and Drew gave their idol to the Purple Team. Episode 6 The Green and Purple Teams earned the last four idols in a treasure hunt called Search for the Lost Idols. Each team won two idols. Purple chose Canoe and Volcano, leaving Green with Fire and Thunder. Purple had a total of seven idols. Green had six. In the Temptation of the Spirits, JD offered the Purple Team prizes if they gave three idols to Green. They declined. JD offered more prizes to Green, if they gave up two idols. Green accepted and gave Fire and Thunder to Purple. Purple won the moolah inside the Hula idol! Reunion Episode The 12 contestants come back to talk about their stay at Moolah Beach. Trivia * While the Purple team won Moolah Beach, no Purple team on Endurance would end up wining the whole competition despite reaching the finals twice. * Like Endurance: High Sierras, the final two teams were Green and Purple though it was the opposite team that won. * This show and Endurance: Hawaii are the only ones where Blue is the first team eliminated. * Like Endurance 1, Endurance Tehachapi and Endurance High Sierras, Orange finished fifth. * If counting the seasons of Endurance, this show marks the first time that there is a reunion special. It would only appear once again though after the first season of Endurance before being discontinued. * The elimination style in this season is similar to the final temple mission in Endurance: Fiji as winning the challenge preceding it doesn't guarantee the team is safe. * The show was also similar to Endurance: Fiji in that there were only six teams and, unlike most seasons of Endurance, this meant no Gray team. * There were no right to stay challenges which meant everyone appearing on the show was considered an official contestant and was placed on a colored team. * The Rock the Boat mission is similar to the Raft Pull mission on Tehachapi since, before the teams race to complete the objective, they could do something to make the challenge harder for the other teams if they choose to do so. * Unlike most seasons of Endurance, excluding specials, the audition tapes of the contestants were featured directly in the show. Category:Seasons